A New Saiyan
by hitsukaisho
Summary: When a newer addition to the Saiyan family, Keira, wants to find out about her mother, will her uncle, Vegeta, let her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, no matter how much I wished I did. I do own Keira though, so NO STICKY PAWS**

**I redid the first three chapters, since I felt that they where horribly writen. Hope you find them better, too! (I'm thinking of redoing the love scene too x3)**

* * *

An alarm blared at seven in the morning in a white room. It was really bare, nothing more on the walls other than a few posters and a family portrait. In a nice bed, a figure moved, annoyed by the sound coming from the nightstand. The bed was plain; too, it had a black frame and white sheets. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the sheets and slammed the on the clock. A head came out from under the sheets a few seconds after, and groaned. "What time is it?" A groggy voice called to her ceiling. The girl lifted up the covers and grabbed the clock. "Shit..." She got up and walked to her enormous closet and pulled out a black jacket, grey shirt, and black pants. Quickly putting them on, she ran back over to her dresser and grabbed a rubber band and put her hair in a ponytail, then quickly grabbed some cover up and lifted her bangs high enough to place the make up over a huge scar. "I'm gonna be late..." Then she rushed down the stairs. 

Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of bread, gulped down a glass of juice and started for the door, only to be held back by a hand grabbing the cuff of her jacket. "Not so fast," a gruff voice said behind her. "Where do you think _you're_ going so fast?" The girl struggled but sighed when she knew it was hopeless.

"I'm going to go to school, _father_," she answered in an aggravated tone. She turned around to face him. "Is that a problem?" She asked innocently. Her father huffed but let the subject drop. He was a muscular man, with black hair that defied all laws of gravity (but whose hair didn't in this show?). He was wearing a light shirt and dark pants at the moment. He sat down and began his daily five minutes of sulking. "Oh...by the way: I'm going with Gohan. Hope that's not a problem!" He shot up from his chair as Keira ran out the door.

"WHAT! KEIRA GET BACK HE—" But it was too late, Keira was already out the door and on the Nimbus. He rushed out, in an idiotic attempt to stop them, but stopped and walked angrily back into the house. He sat back down in his chair and slumped down. His wife came in slowly, tired from another all-nighter. She had blue hair and eyes and was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt, since she thought she would've been in bed.

"Good morning..." She said unaware of what happened earlier. Then stopped and turned around to face her husband. She placed her hands against her hips and stared at him. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" She asked flatly. He turned his head slightly and groaned. "Oh for God's sake, you're complaining about Gohan again aren't you?"

"Shut up..." he moaned. "Why is she doing this to me, Bulma?" Bulma sighed and sat next to the prince and leaned against him. She began playing around with his hair.

"I'm pretty sure it has something with the fact that she finally turned sixteen," she said sweetly. "I know you hate him, but you need to give him a chance, at least for the little girl that you raised since she was three months old, huh?" Vegeta stared at Bulma and groaned again.

"She's falling for him!" He cried and banged his head on the coffee table at least fifteen times. "I know it...Damn that punk..." Bulma got up and grabbed some coffee.

"I think that it's wonderful for her," Bulma smirked. "She's falling for a decent boy this time, not some p­—" Vegeta shot a look at his wife and she quickly feel silent.

"Don't...remind...me...of that...horrible...day," Then banged his head against the table again.

* * *

"You're horrible!" Gohan laughed. Keira was titling back and forth as she told him what happened that morning. "You didn't tell before we were going to school together?" Keira giggled at the thought. 

"Yeah right. And loose a chance to see him flip out again? Not a chance," she sneered. Then they started rambling on about random things. It was practically always like this between them. The two half Saiyans had been friends for about ten years, pretty much ever since they meet on Namek. And since Goku died seven years before, Gohan had to take care of his younger brother who was born a few months after Cell was defeated. Keira was going through harder and harder training ever since her father was convinced that she needed to become a Super Saiyan, too. Times like this only happened ever few months for the two teens, and every moment was sacred to them.

"This seems like a good place to get off..." Gohan said as they began to reach the outskirts of a city. "No one's around, so we can run from there without anyone noticing. You up to it?" Keira nodded and smiled.

"Let's do it!" And they jumped off. "Thanks Nimbus!" They both shouted after the golden cloud as it began to return to the Son's house. They landed gracefully on the ground and got ready to run. "Think you can keep up, slacker?" Gohan let out a little laugh and looked over to his friend.

"That's a joke, right?" Keira raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Come on, we're gonna be late." And at that, they set off. At first, Gohan was ahead, but Keira quickly caught up and rushed past him. When the sound of a sudden gun shot rose in the air, they both stopped and looked at what was going on. "Again! What's wrong with this city?" Keira glanced at her watch.

"You got 3 minutes to finish up," she smirked. "Five bucks if you make it on time, got it?" Gohan turned Super Saiyan and smiled.

"That's 2 and a half more than I need," and rushed off to do his "job", and Keira stood by a pole waiting for him. In a minute, Gohan returned, back to normal. "There, how much more time did I have left?" Keira glanced back at her watch and cursed.

"Two minutes, jerk," she held up five dollars and sighed. "Here..." she said flatly. Gohan laughed and pushed it back.

"Stop being such a baby and let's go. I'll collect my winnings later," he said as Keira stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Then they rushed off, ready for the most perilous journey of all: High School!

* * *

"Class! Quiet down now, I have a few announcements..." a teacher said as he walked into his classroom. The whole class suddenly feel silent within a few seconds. "First and most important: We have two new students today. Please come in," he made a hand gesture toward the door. Keira and Gohan walked in quietly. Having sensitive hearing, they both could hear word for word what the teenagers were murmuring. Most of them where about Keira, and how nice her body was, which made her extremely nervous. Gohan tapped her should and smiled reassuringly. 

"Hello, I'm Keira...Briefs..." she said in a small voice. Some gasps were heard from around the room, but it kept her relaxed.

"And I'm Son Gohan," Gohan said after her. The teacher asked them to take a seat, and they were looking around trying to find two adjoining seats.

"Over here!" A blond haired girl yelled as she waved her hand in the air. They walked over and sat down.

"Thank you," Keira said, smiling sweetly. Gohan nodded in agreement. The blond haired girl smiled a silent 'you're welcome'.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Eresa, and that's Shapner," she said pointing to a long blond haired boy sitting close to her. "And _this_ is Videl. Show you're gratitude, it's thanks to her dad that we're alive today."

"Really?" Keira asked curiously. "Who's her dad?" Eresa just giggled a little bit.

"Are you serious? You're mother is the heiress to Capsule Corp., and you have no idea who Videl's dad is?" Keira shook her head and fiddled with her pencil.

"Not many people know from my last name who my mother is, since Bulma isn't my birth mother," she said flatly. "And I don't want to talk about it right now," she said even more flatly than before. She looked at Videl from where she was. "I really have no idea. I read or watch the new much, so I'm way behind in World Affairs,"

"Where do you live? Under a rock?" Eresa giggled. Shapner titled back in his chair and scoffed.

"From the look of her clothes, I highly doubt that," he sneered, and Gohan gave him a nasty stare.

"Shove it, Shapner. Well," she finally said. "Videl's father is Hercule!" Keira dropped her pencil and choked, since her mouth suddenly went dry. Gohan almost feel out of his chair.

"Nuh-No kidding? Hercule's your father?" Gohan managed to say as he hit Keira's back, giving her back her breath.

"Yup, so like I said; show you're gratitude." Keira stifled a laugh and hid it as a cough.

"_I'll_ show my gratitude...with a fist." she muttered under her breath and Gohan elbowed her in the rib cage. "Ow! What'd I do!" She said, rubbing her side. He glared at her and she grumbled in pain.

"Oh!" Videl suddenly said. "That's where I saw you! You were at the bank robbery this morning weren't you?" Gohan and Keira looked at each other then nodded.

"You mean where the Golden Warrior was?" Eresa asked.

"The what?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that's right you're not from around here are you?" She asked. "The Golden Warrior's this guy who's super strong with golden hair that's popped up three times in the past three days. He's already a local celebrity!" The two half saiyans gritted their teeth and smiled sheepishly.

"There was an eye witness..." Videl said slowly. "Who said that the he was wearing a light shirt, tan pants, and a black vest...just like _you_," she pointed to Gohan with her pencil.

"W-Well, it couldn't have been me," he stuttered. "I-I had to pick Keira up from her house this morning." With that said, the other two shrugged it off, but Videl kept staring for a couple minutes.

"So, are you two going out?" Eresa asked curiously. Keira's face reddened quickly, and Gohan looked away to hide his blushing face. "I'm guessing that's a..."

"No," Keira said. "We've known each other for about ten years, is all. It kinda embarrasses us when people think we go out," the blond girl looked us over, and shrugged it off.

"So, do you two commute? Or are you renting a place?"

"We're commuting," Keira said, grinning. Eresa's face light up.

"Really? Where from?" she asked. Gohan was about to say something but jumped in before he could officially ruin everything.

"Over in West City," she said quickly.

"Wow, a two hour drive just to go to school? Why don't you go to school there?" The saiyaness shrugged and grabbed the pencil on the floor.

"It kinda has to do with the boys there..." she stared at the pencil and shot eye bullet at it. "Like that stupid, perverted, son of a—" The pencil then snapped in her hand, but she took no notice of it. She just put her head on the desk.

"Let's just say that Keira's had some...real boyfriend trouble," Gohan said to the others while trying to get his best friend to calm down and cheer up.

* * *

"You're not going to P.E.?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why not?" Keira slammed her locker and shrugged. 

"It's just for today, I need to see someone," she said flatly. "I'm going for the rest of the year, promise," she made a hand gesture that they made up when they were nine years old.

"We haven't used that in seven years!" Gohan laughed as Keira ran off waving good bye.

(MISSING SCENE: This scene contains copyrighted music that cannot be reprinted without permission, so live with it (Yes this is done on purpose to completely confuse readers ;P, all will be explained in good time))

* * *

**Horray for the new-ness of the first three chapters! I can't believe I can find time to do this... Welp, hope you enjoyed the renewed vershun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second re-write putting three more chapters into one, hope it's better than the last ones!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, no matter how much I want to. Keira is mine though.**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you thought that was _normal_!" Keira gasped as she slammed her locker again. She looked at it and sighed. "This thing won't last past a month... Anyway, how could you think that jumping at least thirty feet into the air was normal for a human?" Gohan laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know..." he said truthfully. "I didn't think they were that bad..." Keira glared at him and sighed again and started to walk off. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He asked. She turned around and smiled with a worried stare.

"No, stupid," she said. "I'm just a little tired, is all. I don't seem mad, do I?" Gohan nodded cautiously. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be. Forgive me?"

"'Course I do, silly," he said, ruffling her hair a little. She slapped him off playfully.

"One day, I'll be able to do that to you, and I'm not gonna go easy," she said warningly then laughed and ran off. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled back, still laughing.

"Oh, I can, and I will!" He shot off after her, making sure not to past the 'normal' expectation of a human.

They sprinted down the halls, out the door, and into a near-by park. Keira was still pretty far ahead and turned sharply, trying to see if she could hide anywhere. After a couple minutes, she found it impossible to hide, and that Gohan was close behind her, smirking. She turned back and stuck her tongue out at him. He sped up, tripped over a rock, and fell into Keira's back, forcing her down, and they both fell into a pile of leaves. Keira landed on her back, with her shirt partly ripped off, and her jacket halfway down her arms. Gohan landed face forward, right on top of Keira. They groaned in unison and Gohan lifted himself, only to notice where he was. Keira's eyes opened at that moment and immediately she blushed.

For a few moments, they stayed like that. Then, Gohan rolled over and gasped. "I'm so sorry," he managed to say in a low, almost whispered voice.

Keira was still breathing deeply, but she croaked out: "It's not your fault. Are you alright?" They both lay there for awhile, just staring into the sky. Then, Gohan got up and held out a hand. "Thanks," she said smiling, but still blushing.

"No problem... Um...can I go home with you? I need to ask Bulma something," he said quietly. Keira looked at him blankly for a second and then snapped back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine, as long as you don't run into my dad, then I think you'll live long enough to see Goten turn ten years old," she said sarcastically, returning back to her same old rude self. The teenagers then walked off to find a good spot to call Nimbus.

* * *

"MOM!" The young saiyaness called down the huge Capsule Corp corridors. "I'm home! I got someone who wants to ask yah something!" Gohan walked in after her, shaking off something that was stuck on his leg. He stared at Keira grimly. "Oops, sorry. I forgot to tell the security system we had a visitor..." 

"Great, these'll take at least a few days to heal..." he said as he pulled his pants up to view the damage. Suddenly, Bulma came rushing out from one of the halls, coughing. She waved her hands around and opened one eye.

"Mom? You OK?" Keira asked worryingly. Her mother smiled and coughed a little more.

"I'm alright," she said reassuringly. "I just had a...little...incident in the lab," she looked around and saw Gohan standing there, spacing. "Oh, hi Gohan. Is there something you want?"

"Oh, yeah! There is something I wanted to ask you, if you're not too busy," Bulma just waved it off.

"I'm not busy, don't worry about it," she turned back to her daughter. "And you're father wants to see you."

"Great..." the teen sighed. "What'd I do now?" The blued-haired genius shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think he just wanted to talk to you...or shoot blasts at you, one or the other," she said sarcastically. Keira grimaced and walked off, shoulders slumped.

"Oi, I'm dead..." she groaned as she walked down to the Gravity Room.

* * *

"OW! That's unfair, you cheater!" Keira squealed as Vegeta started throwing harder and harder punches at her face, finally connecting after about five minutes. 

"Shut up and grow up," her father growled and started to throw energy blasts at her. She yelped and ran around the room, which wasn't easy when it was at 100 Gs. One finally connected and hit her square in the stomach. Keira gasped as it forced her against the wall and exploded. Vegeta looked nervously at the point of impact and rushed over. "Dammit...you alright?" He asked flatly, but the expression in his face showed worry. Keira got up and rubbed her head.

"What the hell was that for!" She screamed, sitting in pain. Tears started jutting from her eyes as she spoke.

"I couldn't of hurt that much!" The Saiyan prince scoffed. Keira got up and slapped her father as hard as her possibly could on his cheek.

"Screw you!" She cried as she ran out of the room, bursting into tears. Vegeta stood there, stunned.

* * *

"Mom?" Keira walked out of the shower, wearing only some blue jeans and a bra. The jeans wear really loose and a little reveling, but it's not like it mattered to her. She walked around the house looking for Bulma anywhere in the house, avoiding anywhere Vegeta might've been. She walked into the living room and saw Trunks. "Hey, Trunks," she said sweetly. "Have you seen mom anywhere?" The young Saiyan ran up to his sister and hugged her. 

"Hey Keira!" He said happily. "I haven't seen you all day! And Gohan's hear!" Keira smiled at her ignorant little brother, then lifted him up and placed him on her shoulders.

"How've you been, bro?" She asked, walking into the room, not noticing who was sitting on the couch.

"Great! Are you gonna stay home all day soon? It's boring here all alone with nothing to do," he complained.

"Heh, maybe soon, I promise," she said. She stopped in her tracks to see Gohan on the couch talking with Bulma, just noticing she walked into the room. Keira's face reddened, and she placed Trunks back on the ground and ruffled his hair. Gohan immediately looked away as he started to blush, too.

"Hello, sweetie," her mother said in a fake, sweet-like voice. "Is something wrong?" Keira adverted her eyes away from everyone and smiled meekly.

"...I...just wanted to know if you knew where all my shirts were..." she muttered. Bulma grinned, raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"I know, they're upstairs in my room," Keira nodded in thanks and rushed upstairs. Leaning against a wall, she slowly put on her shirt.

"W-What's wrong with me...?" she asked herself as she grasped her heart and stared at the floor.

* * *

"...So...this is...what you came to ask my mom about...?" Keira asked, stifling laughs. Trunks looked at the costume with his head cocked. 

"Mom," he said flatly. "I don't want a costume anymore..." Gohan looked at his costume through the mirror and smiled.

"I love it Bulma!" he exclaimed happily. "You're a genius!" Bulma held out her cigarette and smirked.

"Aren't I!" She asked happily.

"Your cape's gonna get caught in an airplane engine," Keira said smugly. "Then I'll laugh when you're in the hospital again," the saiyan glared at her and she just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "It's true," she stated plainly. Trunks looked at his sister and she looked at him, then they both burst out laughing.

"That's the gaudiest thing I've seen in this century!" The younger saiyan howled.

"You guys don't know 'cool' when you see it!" Gohan said defensively. Keira choked on her own saliva as she continued to laugh.

"According to the idiots at school, I'M the definition of cool!" She squeaked. "I think you need to re-new your definitions!" The two continued to laugh and their mother shot a look at them, and they held in their laughs for about five seconds, until it burst out again.

"Oh, don't listen to those jerks, they take from their father," she said reassuringly. "Well...at least Trunks does. Well it's getting late, I think your mom'll kill me if I keep you too long."

"You're right, it is pretty late," he said, pressing the button on a watch. Suddenly, his original clothes came back on. "Thanks Bulma! Bye Keira, I'll see you tomorrow," Keira nodded and smiled.

"See yah, and sorry about the jokes," she said sincerely. He waved and jumped onto Nimbus. As he rode off, Keira smiled and leaned on the window pane, staring into space.


	3. Chapter 3

"Already? Wow, you're just some smart noodle, Gohan..." It was after school 3 days later. Videl had just blackmailed Gohan into entering the World Martial Arts Tournament. Keira was getting some books out of her locker. She closed her locker and sighed. "You're not the only one, mind you. She also figured out that I knew you were Saiyaman...She blackmailed me, too," Gohan looked at Keira in surprise.

"What'd she blackmail _you_ with?" Keira shrugged and started walking towards the doors.

"That, my dear Gohan, will be told at the tournament," Gohan walked up to her. "Trust me, I wanna keep it a secret. I promise you'll understand why I'm keeping it a secret, too."

"I would if I knew what it was. You're not fighting are you?" They walked into a black-alley so they could fly back to Capsule Corp. without being seen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She raised up into the air, Gohan following soon after. "Anyway, no. I'd let her tell everyone who you were before I fought in the tournament. Do you know how many perverts are over there?"

"See, this is why I'm glad I'm a guy. Girls have it bad sometimes." He flew off, and Keira flew after him. "Stay high. No one on the ground can see us,"

"I know, I've been doing this fortwo days now. You have no idea how bad we have it. Guys think their life is tough because they have one sensitive spot, but they are _horribly_ wrong." They dodged a few birds coming for their heads. "Try getting cramps, and then tell me you have it bad,"

"I'm not complaining. I've felt worse, believe me,"

"I know. I saw you fight in the Cell Game. I'm not saying you complain anyway..." They remained silent for awhile.

"Did you tell him yet?" Gohan asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What? Oh, you mean about... No. I can't, and I don't really want to..." Keira flew ahead for a second then came back beside Gohan. "I'm still afraid..."

"He's gonna figure out. Anyway, I need to ask Bulma how to fix it so people won't know it's me when I fight in the tournament,"

"Why can't you...Oh, right, no form of protection is allowed, right?"

"Right. That's why I need to ask." They reached their destination after fifteen minutes in the air. They went through the back door so they didn't have to go through the secruity hassel in the front.

"Bulma?" Keira called, then hearing her voice echo.

"I'm in the lab, sweetie! Is anyone with you?" she heard her aunt call back.

"Just Gohan, is that alright?" Then she motioned to Gohan to walk down the hall after her.

"Yes, that's fine. C'mon in. Trunks is in here, too,"she walked in asBulma finished the last word. "What's up, Gohan?" Bulma was working on one of the C.C. motorcycles.

"What's wrong with it? It seems fine to me..." Keira said looking at the bike.

"That's because you're looking on the outside, not the inside. So?"

"Well..." Gohan told Bulma the whole story of why he needed a new head piece to his attire. "And that's it,"

"You're just as dumb as your dad, you know that? Well, lets see what we can use..." she pulled out some cloth and a pair of sunglasses. She wrapped the cloth around Gohan's hair and put the glasses on. "There, that should work!" And let Gohanlook in a mirror.

"Oh, this works out great! Thanks Bulma!" Then turned around to Keira and Trunks. "What'd you guys think? Do I look cool." The two looked at each other and said together:

"No comment..." Keira sat down and sighed. "But it'll be boring watching you fight all those idiots. We all know you're gonna win no matter what."

"Very boring, indeed..." Everyone span around at the sound of Vegeta's voice. He walked in smirking. "Let's make this a little more...intersting, shall we? If you're going to enter, I'll enter too,"

"You're joking right? I thought you said that after G-" Keira was cut off by a voice coming from thin air.

"_I'll enter, too!_" Trunks jumped a little and spat out a little bit of the soda he was drinking.

"Who's that?"he asked, wiping his mouth off. Gohan looked around and smiled.

"Dad...Dad is that you!" Vegeta looked up, surprised a bit.

"Kakarrot?"

"_You bet it is! So, how've you all been?_"

"How've _you_ been!" Gohan was deffinitly going to burst from all the joy.

"_Good, good. Still dead though._"

"Are you really gonna enter the tournament, Goku?" Keira asked, smiling a bit. Even if her uncle didn't really like it, Keira always enjoyed spending a little bit of time with Goku and Gohan, which happened more and more in the time pending the Cell Game.

"_Nice to hear that voice again, your's too Gohan. Well, I get one day to visit the living, so I'm gonna make sure that day's the day!_"

"Heh, I'll be looking forward to it," Vegeta smirked. "But will you? I've gotten stronger over the years..."

"_So, have I Vegeta...so have I. Well, I'll see you guys at the tournament! It'll be great! Be sure to tell your mom, Gohan!_"

"Don't worry! I'll tell her, Krillin, and Piccolo!"

"_Great! Well, see yah!_" There was a short silence after that. They wanted to make sure Goku was done talking.

"This is great, Gohan! You've gotta go tell your folks!" Bulma finally said. Keira nodded in agreement.

"I'll go tell Yamcha and Puar! Gohan can go tell everyone else on his way home!" Trunks was still confused at the situation at hand.

"This is getting interesting..." Vegeta said as he walked out.

"But what about Tien? And Chao-zu?" Gohan asked, a little worried.

"We don't even know where they went...there's no way of tracking them down either," Bulma answered.

And with that, Gohan left to go tell his mother the great news, while Keira went off to go tell Yamcha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't know how far I'll go with this, but I know there's gonna be more than ten chapters!  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I appreciate any critisim avalible, good or bad. Anything on how to improve is also welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Keira walked toward the Gravity Room later that night. When she reached the door she breathed in and knocked on the door. Inside, she heard a loud grunt.

"Enter..." she heard her uncle say. She slowly walked in wearing light clothes. She didn't know how many Gs he put it on, so she was cautious. "It's only 150 Gs, don't worry Keira,"

"You've really gotta stop doing that..." Keira said when she was all the way in and closing the door. "Umm...Vegeta...I...kinda wanted to ask you something..." Vegeta stopped training for a second and looked at her.

"What's wrong? You're normally not like this unless your age went spiraling downward and now your ten again,"Keira looked really confussed

"What? That didn't even make sense,"

"My point. Tell me," he crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you? Did Kakarott's boy do something to you?"

"No, of course not! Gohan's not like that!" Keira got a little angry.

"Then what's wrong? If it's long, we'll leave this room," Keira shifted her weight a little bit.

"Yeah, it's gonna be long..." Vegeta started to walk out of the room.

"Then let's go...I don't have all day," _You could be a little more sympathetic..._ Keira thought bitterlyas she followed her uncle out of the room. When they both were out, Keira sat on one of the benches placed in the house. Vegeta sat down next to her, breathing deeply.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tired,"

"I'm fine, I'm fine...Don't worry. You really are acting like you're ten right now,"

"Well, I'm sorry I cared. I'll just be a cold hearted brute like you from now on, alright?" She sounded extremly bitter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The Prince seemed a little dumbstruck.

"Nothing's wrong with me. You don't respect me, or what I do, or what I like!" She looked away from her uncle and put her head down. "What's wrong with me liking Gohan? You didn't even give him a chance..."

"Is this what you're moping about!" Keira looked back up.

"No, I just sidetracked,"

"Then what did you drag me out of training for?"

"Sheesh, I thought you;d be a little nicer. Answer that question first, and I'll get to the real point." Vegeta raised a hand.

"Tell me what was so important or I blast you," Keira looked nervously at his hand.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent, my dear uncle!" she said before getting her face punched in. "I just wanted to ask you...from what you remember...how... How was my mom like?" The Prince feltlost for one of the few time in his life. He was going to explain to the girl whom he raised with his own hands, how her mother, his sister, was like before the planet was destoryed. He thought for a moment, then sighed.

"You really needed to know know, didn't you?" he rubbed his face and sighed again. "Well, let me tell you. Your mother wasn't like the rest of us. She wasn't very fond of fighting, and didn't like what Saiyans did in general. She was pretty much an outcast amongst most.But no one could really say anything about it, since they liked their lives too much to disobey our father. But, she would've been considered a saint here on earth. She was almost...an angel. She cared for the one's wounded in battle, and had a sincere smile on her face almost all the time.

"When she was asigned to follow Kakarott here, she left me the necklace our mother gave her. The one you're wearing," Keira looked down at the small chained necklace around her neck.

"But...you gave me this when Freeza killed you. Right before you died, you gave it to me and told me to..."

"...Never be afraid.I know. She told me if anything should happen to her, that I should keep it to remember her by. I gave it to you since you looked exactly like her when you were young," he stopped for a brief moment to let her absorb everything. "Now then, anymore questions?"

"Well...erm...I kinda... No. That was good." Vegeta then got up and walked back toward the Gravity Room.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'mgetting back to training." He opened the door and closed it behid him, leaving Keira alone.

_DAMN IT! _Keira thought asshe satthere._ Why the hell can't I tell him! I really want to...But no, I had to ask about my mom instead!...But...I wanna know about her...I'll try and figure out what I need to know, no matter what the consequences are._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OoOoOo...3 chapters in 1 day...Who'da thunk it?  
Again, reviews are encouraged! Thanks for the reading all of it so far! Bear with me, it gets more exciting soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters other than Keira. Thank you.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days had rolled by since the news spred amongst the fighters that Goku was coming back. Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks had already started their training, and Bulma was too busy working, so Keira ended up alone most of the day. She refused to go to school without Gohan, it just didn't seem right to her. And knowing that he was teaching Videl how to fly wasn't exactly making her happier. She didn't understand why it bothered her so much. He was a friend, just a friend... _Why? _she thought as she laid on her bed._ Why the hell is it bothering me? He's my friend, I'm not in l-_ she stopped her thoughts and sat up. _Or...or am I? Maybe...I just didn't notice. How's that possible? I can't...love him, can I? _She jumped up and paced her room, thinking of all possiblilies. _Over protective? If you're in love that works... Jealousy? Envy?_ Every possible explination she had turned out with the same answer.

"ARGH!" she threw herself back on her bed and laid in silence for a few minutes, then screamed into her pillow. "I hate you! HATE! God damn you, Cupid!" And accidentally blasted her bed pillow, giving ita huge hole. She looked down and saw it went through the matress, the floor, and into the ground. "Opps... That's the tenth matress I've destoryed this week..." Then decided to lay vertically on her bed instead. "I guess...I am in love..." Then sighed and closed her eyes, but the quickly re-opened them when her old boyfriend poped into her head. "What's _he _doing in my thoughts! That bastard dumped me because I wasn't pretty enough for him. That shallow son of a-"

"You're gonna get it alot of trouble if that word comes out of your mouth, little missy," Keira sat up to see Bulma in the doorway.

"Sorry, I just...yeah," Bulma sat beside the troubled teenager. "How much did you hear?"

"Well...I got here about 30 seconds ago. After you re-blasted you matress, I see..." Keira rubbed the back of her head and nervously laughed.

"Sorry about that... you wouldn't happen-" Her aunt stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. We've got plenty of extras," then Keira laid back down face down. "What's wrong? You seem a little distraught..."

"I think I'm...in love," the teen said in a muffled voice.

"Really? With who? Not a guy like the the other one, I hope..." Keira shook her head. "Then who?"

"You won't laugh will you?" Bulma smiled and shook her head. "Well...Gohan..."

"Gohan?" She asked, surprisigly to Keira not that surprised.

"Mmhmm..." Then put her face back into the remaining matress. Bulma got up and pumped her fist in triumph.

"I knew it! I knew you liked each other!" Keira jumped from the bed and slipped in excitment.

"What'd yah mean 'like each other'!" she said nervously. "Does he like me back!" Bulma laughed a bit and flapped her hand.

"Maybeh..." Keira got up and smiled.

"What did he tell you! Tell me!" Bulma started to walk out grinning.

"You'll see. He called eariler, he wants you to meet him tomorrow up at his house. I suggest you go," Then walked out. "Back to work! See yah at lunch!" Keira was alone again, smiling and beaming.

"Ain'tNO way she's gonna steal MY man!" And jumped in the air, hitting her head on the ceiling, and falling back on the ground. "Ouch..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well...Cupid's arrow strikes in the summer :p with a little of comic relief in the middle.  
Thanks to everyone I know reading this, and the one's I don't know, thanks for reading also! And thanks to everyone who gave me suggestion so far!  
Excuse my bad spelling from last chapter, I was writing at eleven at night 0.o''**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Dragon Ball Z, except for Keira.  
I had writers block when I began this...that's why it took so long. Sorry guys!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M COMING!" Keira knocked on the door of the Son's home just twice to hear Chi Chi screaming. _She must hate afternoons...like me. Night is the only thing worth staying up for._ she thought as the door flew open almost hittingher in the face. She stopped it just before her nose to see a little minature version of Goku, Goten, and his mother panting. "Oh! It's you Keira! Not that...girl...How've you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Keira just smiled and nodded.

"A little while...I've been a little busy so-" but she was inturpted by Goten.

"Keiki-Chan!" he yelled as he jumped onto her. "I've missed you!" Keira messed up his hair and smiled.

"Hey Goten! I've missed you, too," Then put him back on the ground. Suddenly, Gohan rushed from his room in his boxers and a toothbrush in his mouth. When he saw Keira in the doorway, he rushed back around the corner. "What...was that all about?" she asked,alittleconfused.

"Oh, he was probably just nervous," Goten said with a big smile on his face. "He told me last night that-"

"I..I had something to ask you!" his older brother came rushing in before he could say anything more.

"You're acting strange. You alright?" she had her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm perfect! No problems at all!" Keira raised an eyebrow. "I swear it,"

"But, Gohan, didn't you say that it was-" Goten was cut off again.

"Important? Yes, that's why I asked her to come today!" Gohan finished by giving a look that read: keep talking and you're sleeping on the couch tonight. "C'mon, I want to tell you without a gossiper around," and eyed his mother.

"Haha, very funny. Don't cause any trouble, and bring your brother!" Chi Chi said asshe walked back intothe house. The two teens sped off with Goten not far behind.

"Did you know Goten can turn Super Saiyan? He showed meyesterday," Gohan asked as the ran through the forest.

"Nope, but Trunkscan, too. He showed Vegeta yesterday, too," then she looked back at the littest Saiyan. "Funny how those to are exactly alike, eh?"

"Yeah, more like weird if you ask me," then he stopped. "This looks good. No one ever comes this far in. I don't think anyone's ever made it this far either," Keira sat down on a tree stump and breathed deeply.

"It's really nice up here...You're lucky," she said basking in the the few rays of sun coming throught the trees. Gohan sat next to her, and Goten, with his child attention span, ran off to look at the butterflies flying around. "No city noise...no people thinking you're weird because your back wall explodes every week..."

"You're what!" Gohan asked, shocked.

"Oh, Gravity Room training. Vegeta sparrs with me every week and...it gets out of hand sometimes..."

"He's pretty tough with you sometimes, isn't he?" They started to relax a bit more. The wind started to blow through the trees as the two teens started talking about how stupid they're parents had been, how they still loved them no matter how many stupid things they did, and how they used to always run into their rooms when they had a nightmare, or how no matter how bad things got, they always made you feel like nothing was wrong and the world always revolved around them.

"It's funny to think that Vegeta would have a heart to most people...I always knew he had one, he barely uses it though," Keira smirked. "He's got his tough guy rep to keep up."

"And the day he loses it is the day he dies," Gohan added on, sitting back up. "I still really miss my dad...I can't wait until he comes back," Keira snuggled next to Gohan. They had lost track of time, and it was getting dark and cold. The first stars started to come out, and they looked up into the vast blackness.

"I bet he misses you just as much as you miss him. I'd feel like that, too...if you ever left me," she said as she looked at Gohan.

"I'd...I'd miss you too..." he said, looking at her. The setting sunseemed to take over them as, for the first time in their lives, they kissed... For the brief ten seconds, Keira felt like she was at a heaven on earth, and never wanted the utopia to end. It didn't matter who saw them, they didn't care. When they snapped back into reality, they looked at each other, only to notice that it had finally gotten dark.

"It...It's a little late...I should be getting back..." Keira said as she finally managed to look away. Gohan got up and offered her his hand.

"I'll walk you back..." Keira smiled and got up. "We don't mention this...to anyone. Not yet. My mom'll burst a blood vesel." Keira laughed a bit.

"I think Vegeta would probably shoot himself when he finds out. Agreed, no one knows, not yet..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-le gaspeh- The first, and probably only, love scene! Fwee! I'd like to thank my friend, Christine for getting me out of my writers block! Thanks Chriss!  
I love reviews xD Feel free to post a review once you finished reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one in this story except for Keira.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait for Goku to get back!" The Capsule Corp. airplane was filled for once in a long time. Gohan was sitting with Master Roshi, while Krillin sat with his family next to them. Keira was standing, leaning on the back of Vegeta's chair. Goten and Trunks sat with Puar, and Chi Chi, Yamcha, and Ox sat on the other side of them (Ox with his own seat, of course).

"I can't either! It's been seven years since we've seen him!" Krillin said. Gohan nodded and looked out the front window (near Keira of course, they hadn't forgot of the little senario a week ago). Keira smiled and sat down, still leaning on her uncle's chair. She hummed a little bit of a song she had been working on for awhile, and almost everyone looked at her. What she didn't notice was that some of the words were accually coming out.

"Keira, what're you singing?" Keira snapped out of her daze and looked around. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"I-It's nothing, trust me! Just something I heard on the radio!" She said quickly as the looks everyone gave herchanged to _what the hell is she talking about? _She looke away for a second, blushing a little. _I look like a complete idiot...Damn...their gonna figure out if I don't quit it._ she thought nervously as the flew along. "Anyway...I think everyone should lay off being Super Saiyan today," she said trying to get off the subject. Vegeta moved in his seat.

"Why should we?" He scoffed.

"Well, think about it!" Bulma said, trying to drive at the same time. "You were on T.V. during the Cell Game. If you turn Super Saiyan, they'll recongnize you instantly!"

"Yeah...then the media'll start hounding us..." Gohan cut in. Vegeta moved back in his original position.

"And we'd rip they're heads off," Keira punched the seat as hard as she could without breaking it. "Whatever, no Super Saiyan. I'll still have the upper hand." Keira punched it again, this time closer to the neck. Trunks and Goten looked away from the window for a second and nodded.

"We'll agree to that!" Vegeta moved again in his seat, and Keira started to get a little angry.

"Will you stop moving! You can't sit still for two seconds?" she said turning around a little.

"Oh, shut up! _You're_ the one who descided to sit there!" her uncle snapped back.

"If you let me sit there, I would be on the floor!"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Geez, you act younger than Goten!" Bulma yelled, the only thing that would stop their fight.

"Hmph. That idiot started it..." they said in unison, then giving each other nasty looks. "Jerk... Stop doing that! You're the one in my mind! What the hell do you mean I'm in your mind!" They kept going on like that for awhile, with everyone staring at them, no doubt.

"How can they do that?" Krillin asked Gohan sheepishly. Gohan sighed and shook his head.

"They know each other too well...It's kinda scary..." Krillin nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------

"This is a pain..." Keira said once they reached the dense crowd. People were running and ramming into her every few seconds. "And an annoyance..." she added, a little pissed off. When the sound of a plane approching a certain area, everyone started running towards it.

"It's Hercule! He's here! He's here!" they said as they accually ran her over this time. She got back up, brushed herself off and breathed deeply. Then exploded.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed trying to get passed Yamcha and Gohan,who wereholding her back. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL! JUST WATCH ME!"

"No, no. Not yet. They're all gonna die anyway, you don't need to speed up the process." Gohan said as Keira bit his gloved hand, foming from the mouth.

"Yesssss I dooooooo..." she said, finally calming down. When Piccole arrived, Goten, Gohan, and Keira headed over to talk with him. Chi Chi was looking around for her husband.

"Where's Goku? Shouldn't he be here by now?" she said nervously. Bulma thought fora second.

"Maybe he already went backstage...?" They were so worried about where Goku was, that no one noticed when he touched ground.

"Hey guys!" Everyone spun around, shocked and excited. Gohan started to cry a little, Goten hid behind his mother, who was also starting to tear up. Krillin, Bulma, and Yamcha just sniffed. Keira held back all her tears and just smiled, along with Piccolo. Vegeta stood with a cold expression while Trunks looked confussed. "You all changed so much! How've you been!" Gohan, Krillin, and Chi Chi all rushed to him at the same time.

"DAD!"

"GOKU!" The warrior just smiled goofy as he was hoarded by 'How've you been?'s and 'Welcome back!'s. Goten was still hinding behind his mother when Goku finally noticed him.

"You're my son? I thought you looked like me!" Goku said. Chi Chi proded Goten in the back, trying to confort him.

"Goten, sweetie, it's your daddy!"he refused to leave his mother's side. Keira walked up beside Gohan.

"Well, look who hasn't changed in the past seven years!" Goku said looking back at his oldest son to see Keira. "And you two are still friends." _You have no idea..._the two teen thoughtat the same time. "How've you been?"

"Heehee," she smirked, beaming. "Great so far,"

"We must register, or the doors will close," Piccolo insisted as he walked toward to table. Every fighter began walking toward to table, entering their names, and walking toward to Prelims. Keira followed.

"You're not fighting, are you Keira?" Bulma asked, a little confussed.

"No, but I have-Ow!" She looked at her arm. She somehow cut herself on something, and it was bleeding. "How'd that happen?...anyway, I have to do something for a friend of mine, she told me to go back with Gohan."

"Alright...Well, good luck everyone! Don't hurt yourself!"

"Or anyone else!" Yamcha added as they walked off, waving good-bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I bet no one can guess the forshadowing I put in this chapter! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah...well...urm...it's qutie obvious anyway...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it...Have you seen Videl anywhere, Gohan?" Keira said nervously as everyone continued to walk. "I need to find her, and really soon," The teenage saiyan turned around to look at her and shrugged.

"Sorry, haven't seen her all day," Keira gritted her teeth, clutched on her shrit and cursed under her breath. Everyone seemed to notice that the young girl was acting a little differently than usual, and that she was really nervous. "You alright? You're acting strange..." Gohan asked, a little consearned.

"Not teh mention that you looked really streased right now..." Krillin added. Keira looked up into the sky and sighed.

"I don't know...I have this uneasy...feeling, like somethings gonna happen," she replied softly and calmy. "But...I also have something to do that I_can't_ do if I can't find Videl!" she added on angrily, only to feel a tap on her shoulder. Keira squeakeda little bit in surprise andbolted around to see Videl, in all her "glory", standing there.

"You called?" she said, smirking.

"Harr-di-harr-harr, you're so funny." Keira said with her arms on her hips. "Where do I go to do this this thing?" Videl grabbed her hand and started to pull.

"Follow me and you'll see.You go on before the little kids, alright?" She said, still pulling Keira in the opposite direction of her friends. "I'll make sure all these guys are here to see it, too," she added.

"Where the hell is she going?" Vegeta suddenly boomed.

"You'll find out after the prelims, jerk," his niece snapped back at him. "I'm sixteen, thank you. I can take care of myself, you don't need to treat me like I'm six anymore,"

"Bull. You're probably fighting with the children because you're not good enough to fight with us," he snapped back, only to get a ki blast in the stomach. He looked up to see Keira tearing up a little bit.

"Say anything like that again, and it'll be at your face, bastard," she said walking off to follow Videl.

"That was stupid, you know that right?" she heard Goku say from afar.

"Shove it, Kakarrot..."

* * *

"I can't believe of all the things to come out of my mouth, it was that!" Keira was in one of the waiting rooms with Videl. She groaned and put her face in her palm. Videl, who was sitting next to her, was trying to cheer her up a little bit. "I'm already on thin ice, now I think I just broke it! He hates me!"

"C'mon, he deserved...whatever you gave him...He shouldn't of said something like that," Keira continued to sulk.

"Doesn't matter...he's to damned hard headed to admit he did something wrong... Besides, it's not like he's not right...I'm not good enough to fight with you guys,"

"That's bull. You're probably better than us all because of your speed! No one could even lay a hand on you in gym, remember?" That was true. On the ground, theteen was faster than everyone, even Vegeta. That was her strong point, and maybe her only one."Don't think about stupid things like that for now, you can settle this later. Right now, I need you to sing _one _song. Just one. But I need to got o the prelims right now, so I'll make sure you go on after everyone's done, alright? If that happens, you might be on after the kids,"

"Alright, but make sure that you don't tell anyone," Keira said quickly before Videl was gone.

"Don't worry about it! I won't tell a soul!"

It was about an hour after Videl left her that one of the officials of the tournament called her.

"Miss? The prelims are over, you're on in three minutes," Keira got up and nodded.

"Three minutes...right. Thank you very much," after she was sure he was gone, Keira sat back down and sighed. Her hands were shaking when she looked down at them. "Why am I so nervous? Singing's what I do, what I'm good at. If he can't accept that, why should I care?" She sat still for awhile. Then groaned. "Because...he's one of the only people I've got left..." She laid down on the bench and spread her arms out. "If there's another God other than Dende, please, kill me now." Then, Keira heard the annoncer call out and an appaulase. "Shit...I guess that's my cue. This is it girl, show them what you're made of." Then walked out into the sun light.

* * *

Keira ran and jumped up in the air. "YES!" After the song was done, a thunderous applause gripped her soul. She was good. _Good. _Something she had never believed would happen. People were still cheering when she left the huge fighting stage. She could've sworn her heard Bulma screaming something about her, Trunks and Goten cheering happliy, and some voices she'd heard before. "Oh yeah, uh huh uh huh uh huh! YIPEE!" Keira had never felt so appreciated in her entire life or so full of life at the same time. Suddenly, she was tackled in the back and landedon the ground with a loud thump. She turned around to see Gohan staring down at her, smiling.

"You lied," he said happily. "You said you were blackmailed." Keira shurged on the ground and smiled evily.

"I do that alot, don't I?" She pushed theGreat Saiyaman of her. "Besides, I couldn'tlet you guys have all the fun." Thenstuck her tongue out. Videl ran up afterward, smiling wide and brightly. The others followed soon after.

"For that wonderful performance," the human girl said triumphantly. "You get exclusive back-stage passes that can get you in the fighter area, thus meaning, you can stay with us allday!"

"That's great!" Keira said, full of energy. "It'd be better roaming around here with you idiots than beingup in the stand with crazy, drunk people." She got slapped in the backof the head after that comment.

"Take that back," Goku teased. "We're better than drunk people by far."Keira grimaced and laughed at the same time, trying to avoid Vegeta's stone hard glare.


	9. Chapter 9

**This was supposed to be up _THREE_ days ago, but I kept forgetting to save it x.X Well...here's 13 after a delay caused bystupidity**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't (even though I wishI could) own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Keira.**

**

* * *

**

"Finally!" Keira was roaming the huge area around the World Martial Arts Tournament. She had been hounded by the other fifty million fighters that either wanted to congradulate her, or were just plain hitting on her. And the fact that Gohan was around made her descide indefinatly to move away from the nunce to do the nutshells. It also her the chace to do something that she normally couldn't do in her noisy home; think. "Well...I have three choices that I can do in life...and they all can change my life in different ways... Ugh, I hate being a teenager...so many things to worry about..." She sighed and slumped against the brick wall near her. Just then, a soft touch on her shoulder made her jump and turn around. She gasped at the brown haired boy smiling warmly at her. "Oh...my God... What're you--"

"Doing here?" He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "I was going to ask you the same thing. My little brother was in the junior division." His gaze pierced her as people started walking around._ Oh yeah, come now... _she thought frantically._ I need to get him off of me, but then all of you idiots show up...I hate you all..._ "I want you back, my angel... I missed y--"

"You can keep missing me then!" Keira snapped back angrily, trying to get her hand back. "I'm not interested in dating anymore," The boy looked harder at her in distrust. To make matters worse, more people were clammering in.

"C'mon, I know you want to. You were just to scared two years ago. You're oler now, and can make your own desisions. What you really...want to do." Keira glarred at him in digust.

"Get off me. Now," she said strennly and coldly. "I'm not like that, at all. So get _out of my face_." She hissed her last words. Instead of listening to her warning, the boy moved in to kiss her. Keira paincked in her head. _Dammit! This is not good. If I knock him out now, every single one of these people will see it. _Luckly, a sharp, angry, cold voice from behind stopped the boy right in his tracks.

"You really want to get your ass kick again, don't you!" _Vegeta! _Keira thought happily. _In ten years I haven't been this happy to see you! _"Get off her, NOW!" The boy let go off Keira, turned,and looked back at her.

"You still hide behind your dad!" He faced Vegeta and smiled. "Listen, old man, I wasn't doing anything, I was ju--" That was enough for Keira to forget the fact that there were still people around. She grabbed his shoulder andtrusted him toward her.

"You want something!" And then she punched himsquarein the face, just hard enough to break his nose. "You got it, bitch! Listen hard and listen good:Come anywhere _near_ me again and try that crap, I'll force your face in so much that no girl will _ever_ want to go out with you again! And I don't hide behind anyone, I can take care of myself and can tell when someone's a frickin' pervert like you! I'm not ignorant anymore, and I'm seeing someone who's a hulluva lot better than you! GOT IT!" She walked away, spewing steam from her ears. Vegeta started after her and stopped, smirking.

"Hold on a moment..." Keira stopped a turned around, waiting. Vegeta walked back to the boy. "One more thing..." he kicked him into the wall near him. "That was for the 'old man' comment, pig."

* * *

"I think he'll be a little sore for a while, don'tcha think?" Keira and Vegeta settled on one of the roofs after the little senario. "I'm...sorry about eariler today...I didn't mean it...kinda...alright I did mean it, but you...ugh, forget it." She turned away and grabbed her knees.

"What?" Vegeta snapped. "Mean? Like I haven't hear that before. And I don't care, really." He punched her hard in the arm. She winced, but didn't say anything. "You need to toughen up."

"That's a joke right?" She looked back, tears swelled down her cheek. "You have no idea how scary that was. I couldn't do anything, and he just...just..." She wiped her tears away and breathed deeply. "I was so happy when I saw you. For once." She punched him back hardder.

"Hmph, you didn't seem scared at that last part. Then again, you are good at bluffing...sometimes."

"Heh, yeah, right. My insides where shaking so badly. Everyone saw that. Not only am I gonna be hounded by idiotic people who want me to sing more, but now I'll get tourmented by people who want me to punch something or them to prove something stupid like 'I'm stronger than you'."

"About that singing..." Keira shoved her face down. "What!"

"You hate me because of it..."

"Don't jump to conclusions, girl!" he snapped. "And let me finish!"

"Sorry..."

"I was _going _to say that I'm mad you didn't tell me about it first." Keira looked back up and sniffed.

"You...don't hate me?" A sigh of relief came over her. "You didn't talk to me afterwards though."

"I don't talk unless I need to around those buffons." He punched her harder. "You're stupid, you know that." Keira smirked from under her arms.

"As long as I'm smarter than you, I don't really care." Vegeta burst with anger.

"That's it!" He punched her so hard she flew off the roof and landed on the ground. "Opps..."

"Th-that was a cheap shot, you jerk!" Keira looked up from where she was to see Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin looking at her. "H-hey guys, how's it going?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Krillin said, laughing. "You get in another fight?" Gohan held his laughter in as much as he could, while Goku just smiled.

"C'mon, lets go get lunch before you get blasted into the ground." Goku said, holding out a hand.

"Very funny, Kakarott...I'll kill you for that, one day." Vegeta jumped down from where he and Keira were sitting.

"Ah, shove it, let's go eat!" Keira said, grabbing Goku's hand and springing up. "I bet I can beat y'all there!" And she sprinted off.

* * *

**OoOoOo, bet no one guessed that would come. If someone did,I give you a cookie! YAY! -munches on own cookie-  
I never gave the ex-boyfriend a name, I wish I did though...but I couldn't, so his name's "the boy" xD**


	10. Chapter 10

"I hate that Videl keeps buzzing around us..." They had just finished eating. Keira was whipering in Gohan's ear so Videl couldn't hear unless she wasup against wither one of them."We can't talk like we normally do, and I think she's a little freaked out about how muchwe ate at lunch..." Gohan nodded sheepishly, hoping Videl hadn't head them.

"I know it's annoying," he said quietly. "But we're gonna have todeal with it, because I don't think she's planning on leaving us for a while..." Keira looked back, forcing a smile at Videl, then turned around only to roll her eyes. "By the way... when do you think we should tell our partents about...you know...our...?" Keira looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Not now...later. I kinda had a bad run-in with my wonderful ex, and--"

"Did he try to hurt you again?" Gohan asked angrily.

"Don't worry about it, Vegeta came in and scared him, and after that, I punched him in the nose." She smiled evily at the thought. "Anyway, dad's still letting off steam..." After that last sentence, Videl was breathing down their necks, staring coldly.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be taking about me, would you?" The two saiyan teens shook their heads simulatinously, evading the truth. "You're hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what, no matter what it takes." Videl then slowed down, leaving them alone up front again.

"That's...gonna be a problem..." Gohan stated flatly. "And...Piccolo's been listening..."

"You think?" Keira whispered. "He was probably listening from the begining, meaning he knows what we did, which can end up as a problem..."

"Piccolo won't tell! You know that, he could care less about love."

"I know, I'm just saying tha--" She stopped in mid sentence. A purple skined, small man was in front of them, smiling. Next to him, a red skined man stood straight. Everyone execpt for Videl knew...they weren't from earth.

"Well...You must be Son Goku..." he said, holding his hand out for a hand shake. "And you're...friends. I've always wanted to spar with you... I know I can't win, of course. I just wanted to see how strong you are." Goku shook his hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." He looked a little shocked after his holding the stranger's hand. When they were out of sight, Piccolo spoke up.

"And who, Goku, were they?" Goku shrugged, but kept a hard expression on his face.

"I really have no idea...But I doubt we're gonna make a clean sweap with him..."

"He's...not...human, is he?" Keira asked hesintanly.

"No, I don't think he is..." Piccolo said plainly. Krilling shook his head.

"I dunno, you guys. He didn't look that strong, just weird..." A feeling of dread swept over Keira. They kept walking, but she just zooned out, thinking. _Why?_ The word echoed in her head. _Why do I feel like this is gonna be even worse than Cell? Or am I just crazy? Why do I feel like I'm gonna figure out something... And I'm gonna regret it for a long, long time...? W.H.Y? _Her thoughts were interupted by Gohan yelling in her ear.

"You alive in there?" He knocked on her head. "Or are you zooning outon me because you're mad at me?"

"Huh...wha...? Oh, sorry. I was just...thinking..." she still hadn't noticed where they were, and who was fighing in the sixth match.

"Have you even heard any of the match-ups?" Gohan asked a little worried (since Keira never really used her hard head unless it was really important). "Guess who finally got their wish of revenge?" Keira finally looked up, and looked at the match-up board.

"Oh...my. Wow, that's...gonna be really interesting, won't it?" The other half-saiyan nodded.

* * *

The two matches were quick enough. Krillin won the first match in less than a minute, while Piccolo forfeited waringly. The thrid match was Videl. And from what everyone saw, it wasn't going very well... Videl was losing, and the worst was yet to come. 

"What...the hell is this thing!" Keira screamed after Videl twisted his neck enough to break it, but Spopovich, Videl's adversary, just twisted it back and smiled. "There's no way this guy's human! We can't even do that!" The fact that Spopovich was beating Videl senseless wasn't keeping her water from boiling. Gohan wasn't doing very well from staying in his normal form, either.

"That...JERK!" he yelled. Gohan's hair wrap was falling off as he got angier. "I can't stand here anymore! She's gonna die!"

"STOP IT!" Keira screamed louder. Her eyes were closed, tying to keep the tears from coming. "THIS IS MURDER!" As if it were on cue, Spopovich pushed Videl out of bounds. "Oh...god! VIDEL!" She and Gohan rushed over when Videl's loss was announced.

"Lets get her to the imfirmary, Keira. She needs to get onto a bed." Gohan said quickly, picking Videl up. Keira nodded and helped carry the incredibly injured human through the entrance to the fighters waiting room.

"Hey, you two!" Krillin called, trying to sound calm and happy. "Goku just went to get some Senzu! Don't worry!" A wave of relief came over the two teens. Theyquicklywalked into one of the rooms. A doctor came in and started to examin Videl.

"I'm going back to get the senzu," Keira whispered into Gohan's ear. "I'll tell them to hold your match for you, alright?"

"Thanks Keira," Gohan said, smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." He gave her a little peck on the cheek, and she rushed off, blushing and smiling. When she reached the waiting room again, Goku had just returned.

"Right on time! Awsome!" She pushed her hair back, wiping her cheek, and reveiling a bit of her scar that she covered with make-up. "Thanks Goku!" she grabbed one bean, told the announcer to hold the match, and rushed back to Gohan and Videl. "I got it!" she yelled panting.

"Great! Give it to her,I gota match to fight." And Gohan was out. Hercule watched Keira as she walked over to Videl.

"Hey, you're holding up pretty good, huh?" Keira smiled warmly. "I know you probably don't trust me very much, but please listen. Take this bean, it'll help alot. Trust me, please." Videl gave Keira a weak smile.

"With...you and Gohan...I'd believe...anything." Keira placd the senzu in her mouth.

"I'm gonna watch Gohan fight. Don'tscare me like that again, alright?" And she ran out.The sweat on her face had completly gotten rid of the make-up that covered her scar. When she finally made it back, everyone was staring at her. "W-what? I ran back and forth...maybe...three times. I can't...be a little tired?"

"That's not what's wrong, Keira." Piccolo said. "Your face." Keira put her hand on her face and felt her scar.

"I-it came off...?" She stammered, trying to find out what happened. "I c-can explain, really." Vegeta stopped her.

"I already told them. Thye wouldn't stop bugging me." Keira nodded then lowered her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it...It just really hurts to talk about it..." Goku laughed a little.

"Who would want to talk about something like that?" He looked at her and smiled. "I know I wouldn't. Lets just watch Gohan fight. We can talk about that later." Keira smirked, knowing Vegeta had probably lied at some parts. She walked up to the entrance and leaned against the sign.

"You'd better win, or you can't expect anything from me for ten years, boyo!" Keira yelled at him. A sweat drop fell down his head when he heard and walked faster to the arena. "I knew that'd make him go faster," she smirked as the fight began.


	11. Chapter 11

**School really delays me getting these in...sorry about that**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Keira.**

_

* * *

"Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump!"  
-Simple Plan_

"Let me go!" Keira screamed as she was being held back by her uncle (who she now considers asher dad) and Goku. "I'll kill that bastard! LET ME GO!" Surprisingly, even Krillin and Piccolo had to help tohold the angry half saiyan down now. Keira was in hysterics as she watched Spopovich drain Gohan's energy out of his body. And the faint golden glow emitting from her body gave everyone the heads up on what was happening; she was mad enough to become a Super Saiyan now.

"Calm down!" Vegeta yelled as his niece just kept gettingangier. "Getting worked up about this isn't going to help at all! You're making it worse!" Keira struggled to get free from thefour people ashot tears flowed down her face.

"_I don't care_! I can't let him die!Not afterwhat we've been through! Not after what we've done together!" Shewas able to get one arm free,only to be grabbed again byPiccolo's hand. Being held back just made her angier, and the glow was getting stronger.

"If you get any angier, you'll turn Super Saiyan!" Goku yelled, holding her torso. "You'll bring this whole place down!"

"I assure you, Gohan will be fine." The stranger had spoken up for the first time in awhile after he froze Gohan with his hands. "We needed to use him, and I regret doing so. I'm sorry about this."

"Who do you think you are!" Keira screamed again. "How do you know!"

"He knows because he's the Supreme Kai, listen to him." Piccolo said, matter-of-factly, still holding onto her arms. Keira stopped struggling and sniffed, trying to keep her tears back.

"You're sure he's going to b-be fine...?" Everyone slowly let go of her, and she slumped onto the floor, looking at the ceiling. The Kai lowered his hands, knowing that Gohan could not fight back anymore, since too much energy had been drained.

"I promise." He pointed out to the arena. "They're done now. I'm going to follow them, that's why I came here. If you wish to help, follow me as well. We will need it." He looked down at Keira still wiping tears away. "Kabito will give Gohan his energy back, you can go see him now. I'm sure you two will follow him." Keira's eye's widened, and the burst out onto the arena.

"Gohan!" She skidded across the tile and scrambled over to his side. "Gohan, are you alright!" She placed her handson his chest. "Gohan...please...say anything...even something stupid...please...?"

"W-where's...everyone...going..?" He manged to say softly and slowly. Kabitowalked over as Videl came running out.

"Excuse me. I'm going to give him his energy," he said as he moved Keira's hands and put his on Gohan's chest. "He'll be fine in a minute."

"Gohan!" Videl gasped. "Is he alright!" Just as the last word was uttered, Gohan shot back up. Kabito stepped back and began to float. "You are alright, you dork!"

"Where's my dad and everyone going?" Gohan asked, not even noticing that Keira was just about to slap him in the face. "What was that for!"

"For scarying the crap out of me, you jerk! I thought you were dying!" She yelled, still sniffing and trying to hold tears back. "And you don't even notice me! I was so worried I was turning in to a damned Super Saiyan!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be that worried!" he said defensively. Kabito cleared his throat to interupt.

"To answer your question, they are following my master. If you want to find out why, follow me." Gohan and Keira tried to follow after him, but Videl stopped them.

"Wait. I'm coming, too. There's so much I want to understand..." Reluctanly, Keira and Gohan agreed.

"But you have to bail if things get too dangerous, alright?" Gohan said, getting off the ground. Videl nodded, and followed after the two half saiyans and the red skinned Kabito. A few minutes into the air, the silence was starting to kill Keira inside.

"So...what's happening right now? I'm...really confussed," she hestitanly asked, being wary of the stranger. She had no idea whether to trust him or not.

"I'm glad you asked. I will be happy to explain to you why we had to use your...what do you earthlings say? Boyfriend?" The two saiyans blushed with embarrasment

"He's not my boyfriend! Just a boy who happens to my friend...who I kissed...alright fine." Keira huffed, knowing that she lost. Kabito cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyway, my master is convinced that we cannot win without your help. Or, to be more specific, you two and your fathers."

"Why us? What makes us so special? And besides, those two bumble heads can't be that strong...can they?" The red-skinned alien shook his head.

"No, not them. They are just pawns. Pawns of our real enemy, an evil warlock. Let me explain clearly for you...

"Long ago, when humanity was first begining, far across the universe lived an evil warlock named Bibbidi. One day he accidentally created a terrible monster named Majin Buu. He possesses neither reason nor emotion. He exists solely to slaughter and destroy, to strike fear into the hearts of all living things. In just a few years, hundre of planets were destroyed. Buu's ferocity was too much for even Bibbidi. So, he placed the monster under a magic seal, in this case, a shell. Bibbii brought the seal to their next target--Earth. But my master, whom you see before you, killed him before he could release Buu again. The only thing we over-looked was on thing: Bibbidi had a son. And he knows how to undo the magic seal. Unfortunatly for us, Bobbidi is just as terrible as his parent..."

A long, dreadful silence filled the air. "Is your master...the only Surpreme Kai? Or are there others?" Gohan finally asked.

"Yes, well...there were others, but they were all killed by Buu. Be warned, young ones, this will not be easy. Physically or mentally. Are you up to it?" Keira and Gohan both nodded, but Videl didn't budge from her position.

"I don't think I should go...I'll only slow you down. I _am_ only human you know..." The two half saiyans stopped and turned. "Before I go, at least tell me one thing...who _really_ defeated Cell? It was you...wasn't it Gohan? Keira?" They both smiled and nodded. "I knew it..."

"We couldn't tell anyone," Gohan said.

"And we didn't want to," Keira added, smirking. Videl titled her head, puzzled.

"Why not? You could've been famous! You could've-" Keira cut her off.

"It's not about the fame, or the fourtune. We didn't save the world for that. We saved it because it's our home, where we live, and were we want to be for the rest of our lives..."

* * *

**I took the explaination about Buu's past straight from the manga, so don't say anything about that.**


End file.
